Certain assemblies of interchangable parts are marketed such that the purchaser can select the desired and proper combination of parts. Groups of such parts or products often must be mated to each other wherein only certain products of the first group will mate with only certain products of the second group. Cartons for packaging these groups of products must clearly and efficiently indicate the limited mating capabilities of the various products.
Conflicting interests in solving this problem exist when the products are packaged and displayed in single manner for professional users such as contractors, as well as for do-it-yourself consumers. The contractors need only a low cost package. The do-it-yourself consumers need a package which communicates details of the application and installation of the product and which minimizes potential selection errors to the .greatest extent possible. These conflicting interests are particularly acute for lighting fixtures, particularly recessed lighting fixtures, and the trims therefor.
Many manufacturers of lighting fixtures use different packaging formats for professional contractors and do-it-yourself consumers. However, using different packages requires an excessive use of display and storage space. For recessed lighting fixtures, different housings are provided for those having an insulated ceiling (IC) rating, those not having an insulated ceiling rating, those for low voltage, those for fluorescent lighting and those for a unipack non-insulated ceiling ratings. Additionally, different sizes are indicated by the diameter of the opening in the housing and trim. Each housing and each trim are provided with a model number. The cartons for the trims indicate which housing model numbers are acceptable for providing a proper mating fit. Similarly, the cartons for the housings indicate the model numbers of the trims providing an acceptable mating fit.
Since not all housings mate with all trims, care must be exercised in selecting a combination of a housing and a suitable trim to obtain a usable and proper assembly of the two different products. Significant inconvenience to the consumer and to the retailer is experienced when improper selections are made of incompatible housings and trims.